The Locket
by Autumn Luna
Summary: "I see you've taken a liking to my little gift." Ikuto said, fingering the locket with his index finger. "N-no! I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't wear it." Amu replied, ". . .Why'd you gimme this anyway?" Ikuto just smiled. "You can try and guess."
1. Chapter 1

_The Locket_

_by Aikou-Is-Kyouryoku_

* * *

It was a bright and clear morning. The birds were chirping, the crisp autumn air was welcoming, and for some reason everyone seemed absolutely happy out of their damn minds.

That was, everyone except Ikuto Tsukiyoumi.

The navy-haired teen was in quite the predicament.

Here in his hand was a black box. Though, this just wasn't any other black box. This box had a certain girl's name inscribed on its lid. What was in the box? Well, what else do you think was in it? Simple answer; a piece of jewelry.

Ikuto hadn't known exactly why he'd bought it. He was in town, doing something he rarely did, _window shopping._ The mere thought made him wince, because well he just hated shopping in general.

He hadn't known exactly why he thought this was such a good idea in the first place. Just decided to get up off his arse and wander around window to window.

Goodness, the poor soul must've been _bored out of his mind_.

When he had passed a window of a jewelry store, something in the back of his head shouted at him to actually take a look in the window. He questioned why, with one eyebrow cocked.

His mental voice just repeated the same thing it did before.

Oh God. Was he arguing with himself? He sighed lightly and looked to see what was in the window.

_Jewelry. How lovely._ He thought bitterly before he began to turn away. Though, one in particular seemed to have caught his eye.

It was a silver, heart-shaped locket. On both pieces of the locket there was a fancy design. A whole swirl of lines; it looked like a small heart above another small heart in the middle, and on the sides were half, uncompleted hearts, and where the heart pointed inward was where it curled.

As soon as he saw the necklace, one word popped into his head.

_Amu. _

He scolded himself as he allowed his longs legs to carry him into the jewelry store to speak with the woman behind all of the display cases that served as one big counter.

Oh goodness, the poor sap was following the voice in the back of his head.

He almost groaned when he learned of the necklace's price, though surprisingly he had enough money in his school's jacket pocket.

Or so he thought.

The perky woman counted the money quickly in her hand and blinked, looking up at him.

"You're about three dollars short!" Her voice was so high pitched it gave Ikuto a headache.

He furrowed his eyebrows, obviously in no mood to be dealing with this. What was he doing here in the first place anyway?

_You're here for Amu._

Ikuto frowned, though he whipped away any emotion he had on his face. With a simple shrug, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "That's all the money I have.'

The woman blinked, "O-oh…well I suppose we can make an exception. Just this once." she murmured, completing Ikuto's purchase.

"It's only three dollars right?" The woman seemed as though she was trying to convince herself that this was a good idea.

Ikuto smirked, though he thanked the woman and took the small black box.

Now here he was on that grassy hill he always came to. Whether it be for sleep or much needed thinking time.

What was the big deal about giving this to Amu? He had already bought, so he saw no use in returning it.

He closed his eyes for a moment, just for a moment's rest, though this was a big mistake, for he was out like a light.

Meanwhile, a cat-like chara by the name of Yoru slept on Ikuto's violin case. He had woken up just seconds ago to notice his chara bearer asleep.

"Ikuto, nya…!" Yoru whined, trying to get Ikuto's attention. Ikuto stirred slightly in his slip, though he didn't open his eyes.

With that, Yoru frowned, though he let out a huge yawn soon after. He was about to go flying off to go do whatever, but that's when he noticed a black box in Ikuto's right hand.

Oh! What did we have here? Little Yoru floated over to Ikuto's hand and inspected the box. A-M-U.

Yoru had to sound it out. "A-a-aaaaaaa…mm-mmm…uuuu? Amu, nya? What's Ikuto doing with Amu's box, nya?" Yoru whispered to himself.

He pried the box out of his chara bearer's hand and off her float in search of who he thought the box belonged to.

_Amu._

_

* * *

_

**Uh-oh-spaghettio! **

**Looks like Yoru's gonna piss Ikuto off again. :3**

**I know you're totally dieing for the next chapter. And I'm sure I'll get to it soon, what with it being Christmas break.**

**Speaking of which, I was thinking about doing a one-shot consisting of all my favorite pairings. And if I get too lazy, it'll be an Amuto one. x3**

**But I wish you to R&R!**

**Thank you. I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

__

The Locket

_By Aikou-Is-Kyouryoku__

* * *

_

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Ah, it was another morning! Time to get up and be all you could be!

Amu groaned, slapping her alarm clock to get it to shut up.

_Yeah, time to get up and be all you could be…again._

Amu'd much rather stay in bed all day than go out to school.

Mostly because she wanted more sleep. Not only that, but it was Friday.

She simply found no good reason for going to school on a Friday!

Though, like it or not she would have to get up, or her mother would have her head.

She sighed lightly and got herself up, carrying out her morning routine. This was basically getting dressed, doing her hair, eating, and then brushing her teeth.

Of course, Amu's hair was a complete mess, so this was where her charas came in to help her with it.

Stupid hair!

Anyway, minutes later, she grabbed her school bag and strapped that usual, plaid egg pouch to her waist. Then she walked out of the door with a goodbye to her family.

Amu and her charas had very small conversation, though it was soon interrupted by quite the high pitched voice.

Amu winced, though she whirled around when she realized it was _her_ name being called.

"Amu! AAAAAAAA-mmmmuuuuuu!"

Amu blinked, cocking her head to the right. "Yoru?"

"Hold out your hands, nyah! I hate carrying stuff, nyah!" The little cat chara said.

Amu noticed immediately that Yoru was lugging around a black box, and upon further inspection, it had _her _name on it.

Wait…what?

Amu held out her hands, and the box was dropped. She stared down at it, and then she looked up at Yoru.

"Who's this from?"

"Who do you think, nyah?"

Amu looked down at the box again. This could only mean one thing!

This was from Ikuto.

Amu's charas waited in anticipation, and finally the pinkette went with opening the box.

She gasped lightly, looking down at the silver piece of jewelry.

Oh my goodness…it was pretty.

Amu found herself blushing. "W-Why is he giving me this?"

Yoru shrugged. "I dunno, nyah!"

And with that, Yoru decided to just float away.

Of course, Ikuto had long since figured out that Yoru had taken the locket, and he had quickly gotten up to go look for his chara.

But it was too late. Just as Yoru had flown a bit of a distance away, Ikuto finally made his appearance.

Yoru wound up bumping into his chest.

"IKUTO, NYAH!" Yoru sounded terrified; Ikuto looked none too happy.

Meanwhile; "Amu-chan! You have to wear it!" Amu didn't know what to think.

She shook her head. "I don't think I should."

"Why noooot!" Her charas whined.

"Because. He wants me to wear it so he can tease me later!"

"If this was all just to tease you, I think he would've gotten something way cheaper," Dia muttered, shaking her head. "You should wear it. It's the least you could do. This was probably from Ikuto's heart, as strange as it sounds."

Ironically, this locket was shaped like a heart.

Ha-ha. You gotta love irony.

Amu furrowed her eyebrows, though she sighed lightly, closing the box.

Clearly, this was a big deal.

Ikuto had spent money on _Amu_.

Only God knew why and what had possessed him to go and do that.

Was this a thoughtful gesture? An act of kindness?

Or was he just looking for an excuse to really turn on his "charm", becoming even more of a stupid, perverted cat whose only desire was to tease the hell out of Amu?

"The price tag is still in the box, desu." Suu noted.

Amu rolled her eyes. How cheesy.

Hrm…let's see here…45000 yen?

Amu'd have to accept the gift wouldn't she?

She stared at it for one more moment before deciding what to do.

Amu sighed, "Fine."

Her charas squealed and took the necklace, lacing it around her neck.

Amu looked down at the locket as it hung around her neck.

She found herself blushing again, though she did smile.

"Amu-chan likes it~" Ran shouted with a giggle.

Amu furrowed her eyebrow. "Nuh-uh!"

Meanwhile, Ikuto was simply watching from a far, tilting his head slightly.

Amu definitely seemed to take a good interest in that locket.

Well, that just lifted a nice weight from his shoulders.

* * *

A young, blond male rushed from his neighborhood and through the streets of Seiyo.

Oh goodness, he had slept in! He was going to be late!

He rounded corner after corner until he ran into something.

_Or someone. _

"Oof!" came a female's voice.

Tadase rubbed the back of his head, looking a bit dazed.

He looked over to see Amu a foot or two away from him.

"Oh, Amu-chan! I'm sorry."

Amu smiled, shaking her head.

"Other than _ouch_, it's all right."

Tadase chuckled, getting to his feet.

He offered a hand to help Amu up.

Amu blinked, blushing lightly, though she took his hand and he pulled her up.

As there hands parted, Tadase tilted his head slightly.

"Hmm, you've looked as though you just encountered a great surprise."

"You read me like a book, Tadase-kun."

Tadase chuckled, though his gaze zeroed in on the locket that now hung from her neck, and he smiled lightly before looking back up to Amu.

"That's a nice of jewelry there. Who gave it to you?"

Amu blinked, unsure on how to answer this question.

Well, it was all water under the bridge now right?

Ikuto and Tadase were kind of like brothers again like from way back then, right?

Was there any harm in telling Tadase? Surely there would be much harm if she didn't tell him now.

"I-Ikuto…I think. Yoru just delivered it."

Tadase looked utterly startled. "Ikuto, nii-san gave _that_ to you? Since when did he have any money?" he muttered rather bluntly.

Amu stifled a laugh. "Tadase…."

Tadase blinked, looking up at Amu.

"Heh, heh. I suppose that was a bit rude of me. It's lovely, by the way. Make sure you express your gratitude next time you see him!" Tadase instructed with a nod.

Amu furrowed her eyebrows. Express her gratitude? That wasn't exactly easy to do. Especially expressing it to someone like _Ikuto Tsukiyoumi._

Oh, Dear Lord in heaven.

"Hey Amu? Do you know what time it is?"

Amu looked down at her watch, and her eyes just about bugged out of her head.

"Frickin' _late_! Let's go!"

She then grabbed Tadase's wrist and made a mad dash for their school building.

Poor Tadase was being pulled along for the ride.

"Nehh! Amu! Slow down!"

Oh, Kukai. You have taught Amu so very well.

* * *

Ikuto sighed lightly, looking down at his chara.

"What did I specifically tell you _not_ to do?"

"I dunno, nyah."

"You don't know."

"No, nyah."

"I told you to _not_ to take the box and to_ not_ give it to Amu."

"I must've not been listening, nyah…"

Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose.

He had a very huge feeling that this would not end well.

At all.

But then, that was just Ikuto being paranoid.

Worst case scenario kind of guy.

This could've turned out positively!

Yeah, and maybe pigs will fly out of his pants!

_God, Ikuto. Get a grip._

The navy-haired teen took a deep breath in before slowly letting it out

Ikuto needed to calm himself down.

Getting all worked up wouldn't solve any of his problens.

He sighed then, grabbing his chara before walking off.

Ikuto would just have to make this work in his own favor, starting off with bugging Amu _right_ after school.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you all for waiting patiently on chapter two.**

**Hrm….got any comments or concerns pertaining to this chapter?**

**R&R. I could sure use it. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. (That's a darn shame, too!) **


	3. Chapter 3

_The Locket_

_By Aikou-Is-Kyouryoku_

* * *

Amu's chances of going home right after school were just thrown out the window all because of Tadase's stupid announcement.

Damn Tadase, being the former King's Chair.

Goodness, gracious.

So what exactly was this little announcement?

Well, today the former guardians were to go over to the Royal Gardens for a meeting with the current guardians.

_Oh freakin' joy._

Amu was in no mood for this, she just wanted to go home and sleep the day away.

It was Friday after all.

FRIDAY!

Though, do to Amu's extremely unpleasant attitude today, Rima had to go and be the blunt one.

"Is it your time of the month, Amu-chan?"

Amu just stared blankly at Rima before walking away.

Yeah, that question wasn't personal _at all._

Perfect, Rima.

Amu sighed lightly, gathering up her papers and books and throwing them into her bag.

Amu was just plain tired.

She hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

It was sad, the lack of sleep she was getting.

Amu looked towards her charas, who were busily chattering away about some random topic.

She thought she heard the mentioning of pie a couple _hundred_ times.

Amu knew what was coming later.

Suu, being the little cute, oblivious, and innocent one, would come up to Amu later in the day and say,

"Amu-chan, desu? Can we go get some pie, desu?"

Then Amu wouldn't be able to refuse.

Goodness gracious, Amu.

You're letting little beings apart of your own self control you.

Talk about peer pressure in a totally different form.

Amu stepped out of the building, and she began her walk to Seiyo Elementary.

(Amu and the others were currently in seventh grade, leaving Yaya in sixth).

The walk was _much_ longer than she remembered.

Why do you suppose that was?

Well, Amu wasn't exactly sure either.

After finally arriving, Amu realized she was the last to get there.

Everyone else was already there, Yaya was happily chattering with her Middle School friends while bringing in her fellow not-so-former guardians into the conversation.

Life was just grand for Yaya.

Two sets of friends!

Yaya finally caught sight of Amu, and when she finally did, she squealed out of pure delight.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted, running over to her and crushing her in a tight hug.

Amu did her best to let out a laugh, because really, she wanted to.

"N-Nice to see y-you to Y-Yaya…"

Amu's voice was strained.

Yaya blinked, though she loosened her hug and let out a quiet giggle.

"Sorry Amu-chi!"

Amu smiled, patting her friend on the head.

"It's all right, Yaya."

Tadase smiled, looking over towards the two, and then glancing around at everyone else.

It was strange, seeing other people fill their shoes.

But it was great to know that Tadase could be a great help to these people!

"Shall we get the meeting started then?"

Everyone nodded, and then they all packed into the Royal Gardens.

All the former guardians had to stand.

There weren't enough chairs.

This was a real tragedy.

Especially for Amu.

* * *

Ikuto sighed lightly, sitting on that same grassy hill, looking up at the sky, which consisted of reds, oranges, pinks…

It was indeed a pretty sight.

Ikuto looked at his watch, noting that it was about that time for everyone to be let out of school.

He got himself up, dusted himself off of stray grass blades, then he ran swiftly to Seiyo Middle School.

Upon arriving, what with his extremely late timing, Ikuto watched as Amu made her way to the Elementary School.

He hadn't been quite sure why, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought he knew why.

Amu was going to the Gardens, no?

He kept himself hidden, and he simply followed Amu from a far.

Seeing the other guardians, Ikuto jumped into a tree so he would not be seen.

It was then that Ikuto's vision zeroed in on the items around Amu's neck.

Humpty Lock - has usual.

But what really sparked his interest was a certain, heart-shaped locket.

She _still_ had it around her neck?

Amu never took it off?

He blinked a few times before these thoughts could register, and when they finally did, he smirked.

After everyone piled into the Gardens, Ikuto leaped down from his tree and walked slowly over to its gate.

He took his time; it wasn't like it was going anywhere.

And, apparently, neither were the people inside.

He wandered in; seeming like a total and utter strange, bored out of his damn mind and completely lost.

Though of course, almost every person in that room knew who he was.

"Ikuto, nii-san?" Tadase was the first to speak.

Everyone turned to look at the tall, dark, lean teenager that had just stepped through the door.

The Ace's chair looked quite surprised, as did the King's and Jack's.

_(AN: In this, I made Yaya the Queen's Chair. There is no other Joker's Chair. It just wouldn't seem appropriate.)_

Ikuto paid no mind to them; his gaze was set on a certain short, pinkette.

It was funny how Amu noticed immediately how his eyes were on her.

"What are you doing here?"

Ikuto shrugged nonchalantly before walking over to Amu.

"I'm going to be taking the Former Joker for a bit, you'll just have to get along without her."

Amu blinked, immediately beginning to back away from Ikuto.

"Wait, _what?"_

And just like that, Ikuto picked Amu up, bridal style, and ran swiftly away from the others.

Oh Dear God, why did things like this_ always _happen to her?

* * *

Everyone remained silently, glancing at each other in shock.

"Uhm…who was that?" The Jack's Chair wanted to know.

He was ignored.

"Should we go after her?" Rima asked quietly, looking towards Tadase who looked about ready to chase down Ikuto and get Amu back.

Ooooh, hot pursuit!

Nagihiko smiled a kind, patient smile before shaking his head.

"Tadase, give them thirty minutes. If he doesn't bring her back by then, then we'll go look for her. Is that all right?"

Tadase looked towards Nagi, though he sighed and nodded his head after a brief moment of thought.

Sheesh, what was Tadase thinking?

Though, Ikuto would bring Amu back right?

Tadase's work was far more important than his personal feelings.

Tadase, after much thought and consideration about it, had come to realize that Amu and Ikuto had feelings for each other, even if Amu hadn't fully realized it herself.

As much as it hurt, he had to deal with it.

The truth just frickin' hurts, and life wasn't fair.

_God, Tadase. Get over it._

**

* * *

**

Short chapter.

**Eventually Tadase comes to accept the fact that Amu and Ikuto do, in fact, love each other in the manga, so I don't want to hear it!**

**Yen...oh yen...**

**I realize now that what I thought 45000 yen was in value of USD was completely off.**

**I apologize for my lack of knowledge towards that subject. (Google had failed me. xD)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Keep looking out for chapter four!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Locket_

_By Aikou-is-Kyouryoku_

_(AN: Omigod, finally! I got the chapter out. SEE. I told you all I would get it out by Friday! [I was never specific on which Friday]. Loopholes! I actually have a very good excuse as to why I am so late. One word: SCHOOL. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to one of mah best friends, Toshiaki-Gin. And no, I am not entirely sure I spelled that correctly. Nor do I care. I'm sure he knows who he is despite the spelling error. Anyway! This chapter is dedicated to this specific person because no other person wanted this chapter out more than he did. [You are such a nag, man!] Ha-ha, anyway. On with the story.)_

* * *

"Ikutoooo! Put me down! Lemme go!"

Amu kicked, screamed, and pounded her fists against Ikuto's chest, begging him to put her down so she could go scurry off back to the Gardens.

With each passing second, Ikuto's patience wore thinner and thinner, though he did nothing to show it.

"Quit squirming," he commanded, glancing down at the struggling pinkette in his arms.

Resistance was futile!

Futile!

Of course, knowing Amu, she did not listen. She continued to struggle, and just as Ikuto began walking down the steep, grassy hill, he stumbled and fell over, using his palms to catch him.

Though he did not expect Amu to come falling down on top of him (as he should have), so his head wound up pounding against the hill.

Whiplash!

Ikuto let out a quite groan before looking towards the dazed, pinkette on top of him.

Rather than pushing her off violently, he took advantage of this situation.

He sat himself up, pushing himself up with his palms. Amu fell into his lap, and as Ikuto looked down towards her, his tail swished.

On Amu's end, she sat dazed. She hit her head on Ikuto's broad chest, and anyone would have been rather surprised that Ikuto had not gotten the wind knocked out of him.

Reality hadn't come back to her until she felt arms around her torso and a chin on right shoulder.

Amu blushed heavily, fidgeting in her seat. It only became worse when she realized Ikuto's _lap _was her seat.

Ikuto chuckled in her ear, his warm breath brushing softly against her cheek.

"L-Lemme go, p-pervert!" she stuttered, barely making an effort to squirm out of his hold. What was the point? She was stuck until Ikuto was done with whatever he wanted to say.

On top of that, if she were to somehow miraculously escape, he'd only carry her back here.

Eff.

"No can do," he replied calmly, resting his head against hers.

Oddly enough to Amu, Ikuto sounded completely at peace.

It finally hit her that he and she were alone.

Oh, well wasn't that just _dandy?_

"Well, you've gone and dragged me out here. Now what do you want?"

Amu just knew that Ikuto was smirking at her.

Stupid cat.

"Oh nothing in particular," he started conversationally. He loosened one of his arms, dropping his hand to her neck.

She could feel herself shiver as his index finger trailed down her neck and to the heart that hung from the sleek chain of the necklace.

The alarms went off in Amu's head.

Neh? This was sexual harrassment!

Sexual harrassment I tell you!

Just as Amu got herself ready to slip her arm out and land a slap right to Ikuto's cheek, Ikuto started speaking again.

"I see you've taken a liking to my little gift," he stated, fingering the locket as he did so.

Amu made a face, turning her head away in a stubborn gesture.

She could feel his deep amethyst eyes on her, his attention focused on nothing else.

As if every word and every facial expression held any importance.

Was Ikuto actually concerned of what she thought about a piece of jewelry?

This she found mildly interesting, and amusing. Though she knew if she tried to tease him about it, it would only get turned around on her.

It was a win, win situation for Ikuto.

Never question the skills of the master!

"Of course I didn't! It was forced on me!"

Ikuto dropped his hand.

"That doesn't tell me why you're still wearing it."

"I'd never hear the end of it!"

"Hmph."

Amu was silent for a moment, no longer feeling Ikuto's gaze on her. She turned her head slightly, noting that his eyes were closed. She blinked, thinking he was asleep, though he opened an eye, a smirk plastered on his lightly tanned face in a flash. "It's rude to stare, Amu." Amu made a face, feeling the heat returning to her cheeks. "Oh, shut up!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, about the only thing changing about his facial expression other than the other eye opening. Before Ikuto had the chance to speak, Amu opened her mouth first,

"Why'd you give this to me anyway?" Amu asked a bit more quietly, now looking down at the locket.

She could feel a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she stared down at it. She felt stupid for having the urge to smile. So what if Ikuto gave her a fancy locket that costed a bunch of freaking yen?

She felt Ikuto release her from his hold, leaning back onto his palms.

"You can try and guess. If you'd like to stick around that long."

_Hell no. _Amu thought, rolling off of Ikuto's lap and onto the grass. Before she could get up and run like hell back to the school, she chanced a glance at Ikuto's face.

Why, oh why did she chance a glance at Ikuto's face?

There on Ikuto's face was not a seductive smirk, not a teasing grin, but a pure, genuine smile. Amu sort of stared out of the corner of her eye in shock. That smile…it just seemed so, well, how could she describe it?

Lovely.

Amazing.

This was the second time she had seen Ikuto smile like that.

It just seemed so rare and so new to her.

And she'd known Ikuto for _how long_ now?

Anyway, all thoughts about Ikuto aside, back to the matter at hand.

After seeing the look on Ikuto's face, Amu knew she couldn't leave. It just wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be faired.

Though, Amu had just realized that the ball was in her court.

She also realized that she was examining her locket again, and that Ikuto was watching her do it.

"U-Uhm…"

Eh…what was the question again?

Oh, oh right!

"God, you're mean! Just tell me."

Poor, poor, oblivious girl. Why must you be so oblivious when it came to stuff like this?

Ikuto huffed, "Oh, but I already have."

Amu paused, returning his gaze.

"What?"

Ikuto opened his mouth to say something, though he was cut off by a high-pitched voice that had both of them wincing.

"AAAAAAAAAMMMMMUUUUUU!"

Oh. My. God.

_GO AWAY WHOEVER YOU ARE._

Her thought-prayer was not answered.

A tiny body rammed into the back of her head, and the moment of fluffiness was officially over. Damn…pening waters!

_(AN: I'd just like to point out that the 'dampening waters' thing is an inside joke. And I know he's reading this story right now. xD)_

Amu rubbed the back of her head, looking at what had just hit her head. Little Ran had fallen onto the ground, looking very much dazed. She looked up to see Miki and Suu coming over, Dia not far behind. Though, Dia was sort of pouting, throwing disapproving looks at Ran, Miki, and Suu.

Oblivious Amu was oblivious to her moody gestures.

"Tadase-kun wants you to go back to the Gardens, desu!" Suu announced, smiling up at her flustered chara bearer.

Amu's face appeared to fall, some sort of disappointment spreading through her that she wasn't expecting. "It's only been," she muttered, glancing down at her watch, "twenty minutes."

Seriously, Tadase?

She glanced up at Ikuto, who was now looking up at the sky. The smile had faded, now it's usual guarded expression.

Though Amu had a feeling he was somewhat disappointed that their time together had ended so quickly.

Unfairness!

"Uhm," Amu muttered a bit awkwardly, rocking onto her knees as she got herself ready to stand up. "I-I guess I have to go now."

Ikuto sort of shrugged. "I guess you do."

She looked to her charas. All but Dia looked utterly confused.

"So…bye."

Before Amu could push herself up, Ikuto took hold of her wrist and kissed her hand.

The guilt hit her harder.

Stupid Ikuto, always knowing how to make her blush or how to make her feel utterly guilty. In most cases, much like this one, he could do both at one time. She snatched her hand away, standing herself up and quickly walking away.

Ikuto watched her go, his expression unreadable.

He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, shaking his head to and at himself.

Who would have thought that the day when he spent most of his money would be the day his second smile was bared?

What had to be the greatest benefit for Ikuto was whenever he saw Amu, she was wearing _That locket. His_ locket. Every single day. And he became that much happier.

**

* * *

****I think it's safe to say that this story is over.**

**Not much more to it, though I do like how my ending chapter turned out.**

**It was all nice and fluffy and just plain adorable.**

**At least, that's what my cousin says who read over my shoulder as I typed.**

**It was extremely hard to concentrate!**

**Ahem, anyway, I'm rambling.**

**Make sure you R&R. Tell me what you thought overall of my first chapter story.**

**In my honest opinion, I thought it came out great. **

**But I want to hear what my readers think! Enough of my rambling on and on and on…**

**Oh, crap. Okay I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
